Chara
by 2093769
Summary: chara was the first human to fall into the underground but how did she get there what made her stay and what was life like for her?
1. the final straw

The bell rang and all the kids scrambled to get out of school first, all of the kids but chara. Chara was a thin scrappy little girl who never spoke, she would come to school every day with scrapes and bruises. As usual, chara slowly walked out of the classroom when almost all of the kids were long gone… almost. Chara walked out of her classroom and down the hall a bit before a group of girls stood in front of her. " aww well if it isn't miss Chara trying to ignore her friends. Well, chara didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to not talk you your friends… oh wait she's dead!" all the other girls laughed and chara slapped the girl who insulted her " oh so this is how it is going to be. I really tried to help you but I guess I have no choice." the girl grabbed chara by the throat and lifted her up tightening her grip on chara. Chara thrashed in the air and gasped for breath but that only made her feel vision blurred and her whole world faded to black. Chara lay unconscious on the carpet of the school. The sun started to set and chara was supposed to be home hours ago, but her father didn't notice because he was probably drunk on the couch. Hours later at about 8:00 chara finally regained consciousness. By that time all of the doors to the school were closed and locked so chara opened the window of the classroom next to her and climbed down. It was cold and dark and all chara had on her was the clothes on her back, her books, and a peanut butter almond granola bar. She braced herself for the hour walk home. As chara walked the quiet streets of ebot she felt a sense of tranquility. Fireflies floated in the air like mini lanterns and crickets chirped a calming tune. Chara made it to her front door and took in one last breath of the brisk air. She walked up the steps and slowly opened the door. Chara heard the sound of her corgi puppy running down the stairs. Her corgi was a rescue and had lost her voice box when she was a newborn. Chara scooped up her fluffy friend and tiptoed into the kitchen. Chara opened the pizza box on the counter and grabbed the last two slices of pepperoni pizza and she also grabbed a bag of beef jerky. Chara tiptoed up the stairs and snuck into her room. Chara flipped the light switch on her wall on and she set down her puppy and her pizza. And walked over to her turtle. Chara had found the turtle in her backyard and kept him. His name was corno. Chara fed corno and gave a few pieces of beef jerky to her corgi named dandelion. She ate her two pieces of pizza and started drawing a picture of a cactus. Just as chara was starting her picture she heard drunken footsteps clunking there way up the stairs. She was hoping no that's not the right word she was praying to her life that her dad would just ignore her room and go to his. Her cuts were just healing up and she hated making excuses onto why she looked like she got in a fight with a Bengal tiger. As the footsteps got closer and closer to her door her heart pounded harder. When she saw the doorknob turn her heart practically burst from her body. When the door opened the charas heart stopped. She tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes as her father stepped in her room. He held a beer bottle in his hand which made chara feel sick to her stomach. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU YOU LITTLE BITCH!?" charas dad yelled as he slurred his words. "School." chara squeaked. Knowing what was going to happen next she just put her hands up to her face. Her father slammed the beer bottle down crashing onto charas hands and face and shattering it. Shards of glass flew around the room and chara wiped her face. Blood and glass coated her hand. She screamed. It was always this way. She was done.


	2. The leap of fate

Later Chara packed a backpack with hiking supplies and cleaned off her cuts in the bathroom. " I am done with this." she mumbled to herself. Chara went back to her room and grabbed a pen and paper and wrote.

" Dear Dad, I am done with everything you have put me through, the years of glass cuts and cigarette burns. I know that you never wanted me and that Mom didn't either, If she did she wouldn't have left me. I know things will be better if I just leave. I hope you are happy with what you've done. This time I am never coming back. Sincerely, Chara your mistake." chara left the note by the TV remote and hugged her dog goodbye. " dandelion I have to go. I'm sorry I can't bring you but I still love you." she kissed her dog and turtle goodbye and left, this time she would never come back because if she did cigarettes and bottles would be nothing compared to what her dad would have in store for her.

Chara started to head up the notorious spot where hikers were said to disappear. She hoped disappear meant die because she couldn't take this any longer. After two days of climbing Chara finally reached the top. Chara stood before a large pit at the top of the mountain. " I am really going to do this. For real this time." chara told herself as she ran toward the pit, as she reached it she jumped in.


End file.
